Three Times The Jurisdiction
by The HongKonger
Summary: You've got three amazing teams. One from the Jeffersonian, one from the CBI and the other from the NYPD. What if IM chatting was not the only thing that would bring them together? Bones/Mentalist/Castle *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Private Chat Room**

**KBeck; Bones, Mother T has signed in**

**KBeck: **Afternoon ladies, you wouldn't believe what just happened today

**Mother T: **What did he do this time?

**KBeck: **Idiot went off to confront the victim's wife if she was having an affair with the victims brother and what does he get?

**Mother T: **Punched, slapped, kicked, which one?

**Bones: **Sorry, my boss just came in. We're currently working on a skeleton from limbo.

**Mother T: **Sounds exciting

**Bones: **It is rather intriguing. The woman was from the late byzantine era and…oh! That was sarcasm wasn't it?

**Mother T: **Yes…

**Bones: **Sorry, my partner is helping me with colloquial language and sayings.

**KBeck: **You're improving :)

**Bones: **I would like to think so.

**Mother T: **As you were saying about 'Idiot'

**KBeck: **Yes, he went off to go and make a claim that was not supported by evidence and then got arrested.

**Bones: **Serves him right for not having the evidence to back up his theory.

**Mother T: **Let me guess, he went off, without your permission (or your knowledge) and decided to try and solve the case all by himself. Been there, done that.

**Bones: **Well considering my partner is the one who does the arresting, I cannot compare nor sympathize.

**KBeck: **Absolutely MT. Guess who has all the paperwork?

**Mother T: **Not the idiot

**KBeck: **You got that right

**Bones: **I'm sorry, I do not follow. Who is this 'idiot'?

**KBeck: **My fool of a shadow

**Bones: **Your Shadow?

**Mother T: **Someone who shadows her (follows her) around to aid in the investigations.

**Bones: **I prefer working with professionals who have the qualifications for the job.

**Mother T: **Amen

**KBeck: **Here Here!

**KBeck: **Anything interesting on your end MT?

**Mother T: **Been rather quiet here in the office. Or California in general. Even the local gangs have apparently taken a holiday.

**Bones: **Where do gang members go for holidays during their break from law breaking?

**Mother T: **Um…probably somewhere that their 'law breaking' is legal.

**KBeck: **Or the local bar.

**Mother T: **Yes well, I am enjoying every moment of it. No consultant to bother me, no foolishness, no broken noses, no arrests, no nothing :)

**KBeck: ***Is seriously envious of MT because she has free time*

**Bones: **I would not call it free time

**Mother T: **In my world, it's free time.

**Bones: **I spend every spare moment going through remains in limbo.

**KBeck: **I bet you do

**Mother T: **No point leaving Cali, the moment I decided I should leave, bam, someone gets themselves killed.

**Bones: **Why do you immediately associate 'Bam' with dead.

**Mother T:** Mainly because most of my cases are result from a gunshot, occasionally a stab wound and then very rarely, odd ways of dying.

**Bones: **I must agree with you on that. Although poisoning is very common as well as blunt force trauma with a heavy object.

**KBeck: **I agree, I have seen a lot of weird ones in my time.

**Mother T:** Definitely. There are some real whack jobs out there 'on this planet they call Earth'.

**KBeck: **"But what do you say to taking chances?"

**Mother T: **"What do you say to jumping off the edge?"

**Bones: **What are you guys quoting?

**KBeck: **Celine Dion

**Mother T: **Were you. I was quoting Glee.

**Bones: **Glee?

**Mother T: **Oh dear

**KBeck: **Even I know what that is. I barely have a life outside my apartment.

**Mother T: **Avenue Q!

**KBeck: **We better stop quoting things.

**Mother T: **Even if they are completely unintentional. I suppose all those long car trips with a certain consultant have taught me to ramp up the volume. I swear, I cannot handle another explanation of dolphin sexuality.

**Bones: **It's true though. Male dolphins have been known to pair up in all male pods and stay as partners for the rest of their life.

**Mother T: **G2g, my boss is knocking on my door. Probably a case. I think I've jinxed myself. Have a good day everyone. Off to kick some murderous ass.

**KBeck: **Have fun

**Bones: **Why do you immediately assume its murder?

**Mother T:** Never mind B.

**Mother T has signed off**

**KBeck: **Have to go as well Bones. My shadow has been released from his confinements of his cell. Frankly, I would have left him there…sorry, really have to go now. I think he's coming to look over my shoulder.

**Bones: **Bye, I should get back to my limbo remains.

**KBeck and Bones have signed off. **

* * *

**This is just the intro. It will not be solely based on IM chats so don't fear my friends, actual paragraphs will be coming soon. I have not forgotten about my other fic, so bear with me. **

**THKer**

**P.S. This is a Bones/Mentalist/Castle fic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**CBI, Sacramento **

Lisbon looked up from her computer and quickly shut down the chat room screen. She had been in contact with 'Bones and KBeck' for a couple of months ever since they met on a forum about Richard Castle, an inspiring author that had captured her attention after reading his first series and was among the 'Castlers' who were enraged when her killed off his protagonist. Her uproar was joined by her fellow chat friends and they had become what were called 'online buddies'. From what she could tell as they have not revealed too much information on themselves, KBeck worked on some sort of Police force, either a Police Department or federal agency and Bones was…well a Forensic Anthropologist. She knew that some writer was a Forensic Anthropologist and she also enjoyed her books, Temperance Brennan was her name if she could recall. According to their profile pages, KBeck was from New York and Bones was from Washington D.C. She had never worked in those areas as her jurisdiction remained in California, being a CBI agent. She switched her screen to a half typed document page as Madeline Hightower approached her.

"Maam," Lisbon said.

"Agent Lisbon, an anonymous call has come in, Santa Maria. Caller has spotted a dead body, local police have contacted us." Hightower said.

"Alright, I'll get the team together." Lisbon said and Hightower left her office. She sighed. Yep, she had jinxed it. She stood up and grabbed her gun and badge from her drawer and made her way to the bull pen where her team members were watching Patrick Jane do one of his absurd mind fizzling tricks.

"Dead Body, Santa Maria guys, we're all going. Local PD are waiting for us." Lisbon said and without any extra orders, the team had gotten into the SUV's in under five minutes and had hit the road. It was always an unspoken agreement between all of them, Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt would ride in one car, Jane and Lisbon in the other. It was most likely because the terrific trio valued their life over witnessing pointless banter that would one day be the death of them. It only took on verbal stab to put Senior Agent Teresa Lisbon on the warpath towards destruction and Jane was the man with the dagger. They had only just driven past the "You are now leaving Sacramento" sign and Lisbon had already threatened to murder him…several times over. At a red light, Van Pelt looked out of the window and saw Jane mouthing 'help me'. Half way through the drive, Lisbon finally turned off into a small roadside diner, much to Rigsby's relief. Lisbon had managed to seat herself as far away from the consultant as possible while Rigsby went off to order one of everything.

"So, eventful car trip?" Jane asked Van Pelt. He was awarded with the infamous Lisbon death stare. Van Pelt was wise enough just to shrug her shoulders and immediately indulged herself in some pasta that Rigsby had brought back from the counter. When everyone had finished, they returned to the long, almost empty road which had the occasional truck or camper van. Lisbon almost erupted in tears by the time she saw the "Welcome to Santa Maria". Jane pretended to look wounded when he saw how happy Lisbon was when she opened the car door and strutted as fast as she could away from the vehicle and towards the crime scene. That smile soon disappeared off her face when she saw someone else already on the crime scene.

"The decomposition suggests that the body has been here from three to forth months but Hodgins will get a more accurate time frame. Make sure all the surrounding soil is transferred back to the Jeffersonian," a woman said to the forensics team. When Lisbon ducked under the tape, a big man who may as well had 'COP' tattooed on his forehead walked up to her.

"Sorry maam, can you please step back, this is an open crime scene."

"Yeah, my crime scene," Lisbon retorted.

"We were called in from D.C. Dr Brennan over there is the best Forensic Anthropologist in the country, now let her do her job and we can find the killer," the man said that made Lisbon scowl a little.

"Agent Lisbon, CBI." She withdrew her badge from her pocket, as did Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI." Booth said, showing his own badge.

"Oh dear." Van Pelt murmurs to Jane.

"What's wrong."

"FBI and CBI clashing over a case, this isn't good." Jane looks at Rigsby and Cho who were watching the exchange between the two agents.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed, Santa Maria is in California, CBI jurisdiction," Lisbon snapped.

"But we've got Bones, Bones is our specialty aka, our crime scene," Booth replied.

"I need to talk to your superiors. We were requested to come out here. No one mentioned people from Washington D.C. coming here so I need to clear this up." Lisbon pulled out her phone and called Hightower.

She was not impressed one bit. Once Agent Lisbon had informed her of the situation, a phone call to Deputy Director Sam Cullen was just the next natural step to finding out who the hell stuffed it up.

"Cullen, it's Hightower, yes that's right, CBI. Apparently we've got your agents and my agents at the same crime scene. Someone apparently thought it would be funny to call them both in. In particular, Agent Lisbon and an Agent that I recall is named, Special Agent Booth are not impressed and I cannot blame them," Hightower said.

"I assure you Hightower, Special Agent Seeley Booth was requested to go out and check on some remains that were spotted by an anonymous phone caller which we've yet been able to track down on," Cullen replied.

"We'll get onto it as well. If your anonymous caller and our anonymous caller is one of the same, then we might be able to sort this out." Hightower said and hung up. She called Lisbon and had to give her the unfortunate news that their case may have to be shared with the FBI which was usually the last resort because FBI and CBI just don't mix together. Police Departments can tolerate CBI agents but it was a silent agreement that all must stand against those that come from within the Hoover Building.

From the scowl that had formed on Lisbon's face, her team had understood what had just happened. They could see how hard she was trying to keep herself calm when her new orders came through. Assist the FBI in every way you can.

"Assist those glory hounds?" Rigsby said bitterly.

"Let's just keep our personal grudges to ourselves and do our job." She turned to Special Agent Booth.

"Apparently we've both been called in and the head of the CBI and the Deputy Director of the FBI have agreed that we are to work together, considering that this is your specialty but is in our jurisdiction."

"Excellent," Booth said with fake enthusiasm.

"Booth, what's going on?" Brennan asked. She had been completely oblivious to the entire situation.

"Oh Bones, this is Agent Lisbon, CBI." Booth said, his tone certainly lighter than before.

"I see, well we're transporting the remains and the forensics back to D.C. It's male, between 25 and 30 of age, possibly a former bowler as there are multiple fractures on a single wrist," Brennan said.

"You got all that just from the Bones?" Jane said genuinely impressed.

"Yes, I am one of the best in my field," Brennan said matter-of-factly.

"Patrick Jane, CBI consultant." Jane offered his hand. Brennan removed her glove and shook it.

"What exactly do you consult?"

"I can read people," Jane replied.

"Oh, Psychology," Brennan said, immediately uninterested and began barking out orders to the forensic team members that either way, had done something not up to standard in Brennan's books.

"Don't mind her. She doesn't believe in psychology," Booth said.

"Because it's not a real science." Brennan had marched back towards the group who just watched as the scene unfolded.

"Yet it can solve a case," Jane said.

"No, evidence solves cases," Brennan snapped.

"I can read you now if you like," Jane said.

"Jane," Lisbon said warningly but she knew it would have no effect as Jane was getting ready to 'dazzle his crowd' as he would put it but in simpler words: show off.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, works in the Jeffersonian as a Forensic Anthropologist, writer for mystery novels and joined the FBI to help solve crimes," Jane began.

"You don't have to study psychology to know that, I'm sure Agent Lisbon here would know that," Brennan replied.

"Oh, he's just getting warmed up, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, go talk to the camping lodge, see if he was a regular or a first timer. Maybe we can find out man," Lisbon said. The three of them nodded and left. Cho was thankful that he did not have to witness the oncoming storm but Rigsby and Van Pelt wanted to see Brennan and Booth's faces when Jane nailed them both in with the truth.

"You have suffered a trauma when you were younger, death…no, abandonment of both parents. You had an older sibling, brother perhaps, also abandoned by him. You entered the system and had your fair share of adults with the inability to look after a prodigy teenage child like yourself. In high school, you did not have any close friends due to your extensive knowledge that was beyond any of your fellow classmates and that has shaped you into the woman you are today, distant and cautious of other people, that is why you only trust the hard evidence that is in front of you while psychology is all in the mind, something that you cannot grasp in your hands and physically acquire. I also know that even though I have just proven that I can almost read you like a book, you will not accept the fact that psychology is almost as powerful as evidence." Lisbon had to hide the triumphant smirk on her face but Jane had a megawatt grin that could power a household. Brennan had her mouth slightly agape and Booth had widened his small eyes as far as they could go.

"Ahem, yes Jane, would you like an applause, go and do your thing, leave everyone alone." Lisbon said while Jane basked in victory. Jane obliged and walked away, leaving the three of them alone.

"I apologize on my colleagues behalf, he's very…well he forgets that you have feelings too," Lisbon said.

"No, what he has said is true, I am just surprised that he was able to collect all the information just by looking at me," Brennan said.

"Yeah um, Agent Lisbon, keep him quiet from now on, especially when we're interview people," Booth said.

"I'll try but I cannot make any promises," Lisbon said. Booth nodded and walked past her. Then Lisbon's phone rang, almost simultaneously with Booth's. The both raised their eyebrows and answered.

"Agent Lisbon, you're going with Special Agent Seeley Booth to Washington D.C."

At the same time.

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, Agent Lisbon and her team are to follow you back here to D.C. They have the highest close case percentage in California and it would be good for CBI and FBI relations," Cullen said. The 'Yes Sir and Yes Maam' were also said at the exact same time and when the agents eyes met, a sigh was a emitted by none other than Jane.

"So, we're going to get to know each other. How fun!"

* * *

**Thanks for all the positive reviews. **

**Special thanks to Thefirstaider who proofed this (beta'd) it. MSN chats would never be the same without you. **

**For some weird reason, hits aren't coming up on my traffic but it has reviews,alerts blah blah blah. FFNet must be on it's time of the month. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon was cursing the gods, the Earth, Hightower! Why her boss agreed to allow these Washington D.C. people to come and take over would never compute in her brain and the fact that Jane had insulted this Dr. Brennan person was going to make her life absolutely miserable. She thought that even her faith in God would save her this time and it was only a matter of time before Jane would say something so stupid that her reputation (the very little she had left of it) went down the drain.

"You ready boss?" Van Pelt stuck her head in the door.

"Unfortunately," Lisbon replied back. Van Pelt looked at her depressed boss. Even the junior agent was not bouncing of walls due to the current situation and the Brennan lady scared her a little. She was good at what she does but otherwise, a little creepy in her opinion. She left her boss to wallow in self pity and did a final sweep of the bull pen to make sure she didn't leave anything behind. Jane, Rigsby and Cho had yet to return, most likely because they were not looking forward to the long car ride ahead of them. _At least they don't have to do it with Jane_ Lisbon thought to herself and with one last regretful sigh, she left her office and wheeled her suitcase that had both files and clothes towards the elevator. Van Pelt joined her and together, the two women made their way to the large SUV's that were awaiting them down stairs. It was almost half an hour later when Jane made his big appearance. Luckily enough, Brennan had to careful instruct the forensic team how to handle 'her' remains and that took a lot longer than expected. The pair had arrived almost an hour after Lisbon and Van Pelt loaded the cars and after a swift apology on Booth's behalf, the teams buckled up, put the key in the ignition and powered up.

* * *

"Hit the road Jack, and doncha come back no more, no more, NO MORE, no more. Hit the road Jack, and dontcha come back no more!"

"…"

"Lisbon!"

"For God's sake what?"

"You're supposed to answer!"

"Excuse me?"

"Hit the road Jack? Classic…surely you should know it!" Jane said bewildered. "Fine, be a sucker…WHAT YOU SAY?"

"Please, I beg you. It's only been two hours and my head hurts. I bet it's your fault Hightower didn't give us a plane because you wouldn't be allowed on it and if you were, you would somehow manage to bring it down…before we made it to Washington D.C."

"Do you prefer a different tune? Spice Girls Perhaps!"

"Jane…" Lisbon grinded between her teeth.

"When you're feeling sad and low. We will take you where you gotta go. Smiling, dancing, everything is free. All you need is positivity," Jane sang.

"Jane…"

"Colors of the wind" Jane beckoned at his boss.

".." Lisbon managed to say in the most defeated, unenthusiastic tone she could muster. Jane did not care because Lisbon was participating and that was all that mattered.

"Every boy and every girl!"

"Spice up your damn life"

"People of the world"

"I hate my life"

"Aaah!"

"Jane, can you do anything else to entertain yourself. Please, anything, besides singing, or dancing, or waving at people when we hit a red light," Lisbon said.

"I'm sorry mother, shall I talk instead?"

"If it's sensible."

"Okay! So who is Bones and KBeck?" Lisbon almost crashed the car in her state of shock.

"Excuse me?"

"I think almost killing us gave it away. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Jane said smugly.

"Friends alright."

"Have you met them?"

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I see, getting a bit touchy? You know you can always talk to me," Jane said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have not met them personally but they seem like nice people," Lisbon replied.

"Have you never been to a cyber safety seminar? Surely the CBI has hosted one," Jane said mockingly.

"Don't worry; I've done some background checking. Well, I traced their locations. They're not some pervert's from a fictional European country," Lisbon assured him.

"Fair enough, just be careful. I'm pretty sure they can trace you too," Jane said and quickly dropped the subject. He decided ripe mangoes were a good conversation start. Lisbon disagreed and soon, Jane only had the car door for company as Lisbon had completely zoned out and remained focus on tailing her teams SUV which was following Booth and Brennan's. Then it hit her. Jane had been on her computer without her knowledge.

"How the hell did you find out in the first place?"

"Oh, I know your password. It's craftywitch1996," Jane shrugged.

"You…I would shoot you, several times and in the head," Lisbon threatened.

"M'dear, we've got a murderer to catch and you need me."

"I don't need you," she said.

"I'm pretty sure you do. How many times have you told people that 'I' close cases," Jane teased.

"Alright, I can just tell Hightower that you're being a pain in the ass and next time, you don't come out into the field with me, more stay on that little brown couch of yours and drink tea all day," Lisbon snapped.

"I don't want to do that!"

"I didn't think you would."

"I would get fat!" Lisbon sighed and tried to focus on the car ahead of her.

* * *

"Hey Bones! Look a rest stop. God I am starving," Booth said. Brennan looked at him like he was insane.

"We need to get back to Washington D.C. We are on a tight budget at the moment so we couldn't afford a flight and we could be losing physical evidence every hour we spend so it's best if we get back to the Jeffersonian," Brennan said.

"Maybe you can handle it but Bones, I haven't eaten since Lunch yesterday. I'm not a machine."

"I am aware of that Booth, if you were a machine, you would not be able to reply to every statement I make correctly, even if you were advance artificial intelligence." Booth just shook his head and turned his indicator on, signaling to his followers that they were going to turn into the small side diner that was coming up in a matter of meters. Brennan realized that she had lost this round and was about to argue when her stomach growled slightly. Booth had won this round. They parked outside a diner called Devon's Café that had a couple of cars in the lot. As the group walked in, a lot of heads turned. Some suspicious while the others were just merely curious. The waitress seated them in one long table, away from the crowd who were still eyeing them.

"Do you want anything?" The waitress said in an almost bored fashion.

"Yes, some coffee would be nice, four bowls of fries, a large bowl of salad and an assortment of sandwiches thank you," Lisbon said. Booth looked at her and saw that her team were patiently waiting for the food while Brennan and himself were still arguing about stopping for a break.

"Bones, majority rules," Booth said and ended their little battle.

"Yes, thanks for stopping guys, I was starving," an agent Booth recalled was called Rigsby said. Van Pelt silently kicked him under the table and murmured a quick 'sorry'.

"That's no problem, I needed someone to back me up," Booth said and was rewarded with a scowl from Brennan's face. It was finally Lisbon who started the awkward chit chat.

"So Dr. Brennan, how long have you been working at the Jeffersonian?" And the talking began. From Brennan's job to Lisbon's career and everything else in between, it turned into a rather pleasant lunch break that even Cho enjoyed. It was a turn of events that lead to the Asian man and the Forensic Anthropologist becoming swift friends as they seemed to see the world the same way, the logical way and soon, they were talking about things that Rigsby hadn't even dreamed of. Lisbon, Van Pelt and Jane were having a discussion with Booth about his job at the FBI.

"Yes well, with Bones here, she makes my job a lot easier. Back in D.C. I've got myself what I call a squint squad. We've got Dr. Hodgins, bug and slime go to guy, Angela Montenegro, amazing artist and computer guru, Dr. Saroyan, their boss and pathologist and finally, Dr. Sweets, our resident Psychologist," Booth told them.

"I'm rather intrigued with this Sweets character, psychologist you say?" Jane said.

"Yes, young man Sweets is. He usually helps out with cases. Can tell when a person is lying or not and can guess their background," Booth answered.

"Ah Jane, looks like we found you a best friend," Lisbon teased.

"Ooh yes, I am very excited to meet Dr Sweets," Jane replied with the tone as his boss. Lisbon's grin faded and looked at Booth who frowned. Could they really handle Jane and Sweets meeting?

"I bet you are," Van Pelt said as she tried to break the tension. Booth had already seen the damage this Patrick Jane could create, and he knew that Sweets was…Sweets and having the pair of them teaming up, well that was something Booth was not looking forward to. He could tell by Lisbon's reaction to Jane's enthusiasm that she was not all too pleased with this latest development. When Rigsby had licked the plates clean of all the salt from the fries, the two teams stood up and returned to their respective SUV's. Jane pretty much sprinted to the driver's side and begged Lisbon to let him drive. Finally acknowledging that they were in a public place and said public were watching their exchange with great amusement (and in her teams case, pity), she handed over the keys and Jane beamed like a teenager who got his first car. He gleefully hoped into the driver's seat and slammed the door. Lisbon looked at her audience who immediately acted like they did not see anything. Even Booth and Brennan shrugged it off and were inside their own vehicle in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Whoa! Is that the Washington Monument?" Rigsby said with astonishment.

"No, it's a tribute to Bill Clinton," Cho said with his usual dead pan voice. Van Pelt rolled her eyes and assured her friend that it was indeed, the Washington monument. But for her, it was not the large structure that made her excited, it was the fact that they had finally arrived as she no longer had to sit in one place. The group had stayed at a motel during the night and it was by the afternoon on the third day did they finally arrive. It was interesting sharing a room with her boss and a woman she had never met prior to this investigation. Even more interesting, how Brennan and Lisbon had this semi-argument semi-discussion on nearly all topics that would be brought up. At some point, Van Pelt would side with Brennan because she seemed to bring up a lot of facts but at other times, Lisbon would say something that would make you think otherwise. However, she still preferred Jane/Lisbon bickering. Mainly because she loved it how Jane would not back down, even if her boss threatened his job, his face and his sanity. He was either incredible brave or incredible stupid. She decided it was a mix between the both, but the majority was definitely stupid.

The Jeffersonian was huge and Booth and Brennan smirked at the CBI agents and consultant as their eyes widened in awe of the place. When they stepped through the double doors, a mouth (Rigsby's) dropped.

"Now this is impressive," Jane said at last.

"Among other words," Cho said and even though he had the same facial expression, his eyes betrayed his amazement.

"Dr Brennan! Dr. Hodgins is already going through the samples that you labeled at the crime scene and Angela is waiting for you to analyze the skull so she can work on facial reconstruction. There was no ID left on the body so we need to get a face out there for missing persons," Dr. Camille Saroyan said from the platform in the center of the room. "Oh, and you must be the CBI, if you would come to my office, we can discuss the situation. Deputy Director Cullen has already filled me in and I will pass on his orders to you." Brennan got to work on the platform while Booth and the CBI team followed Cam. Her office was a little eerie but the team ignored it and waited patiently for the woman to speak.

* * *

Jane had always been a curious fellow. Curious meaning getting himself into trouble, so much trouble in fact that Lisbon had almost lost her job, several times . Curious meaning that he would get hit, punched, kicked and abused by friends and strangers alike. He did not know why he was such a magnet for mishap but maybe today was his lucky day as he slowly walked towards the stairs that lead to the platform.

* * *

"Now I am aware that you know of a killer named Red John?" Cam asked.

"Very aware Dr. Saroyan. Patrick Jane, our consultant, lost his family to the serial killer some years ago. We've faced him several times and even had to chase down an imposter but he's always managed to slip through our grasp," Lisbon said as nobody else on her team were able to speak.

"Yes well, we've had our fair share of serial killers as well. It has come to our attention that you were not to work the murder that was in your jurisdiction but more meet Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth. I was unaware at first but since you are usually restricted to the West Coast, we did not make the connection. This being the crime scenes that the Federal Bureau has encountered. This being the same MO as Red John. We still have been unable to trace the phone calls and it seems very unlikely that we will never find the source unless the caller tries to contact us again. It seems that whoever called wanted you to come to D.C. It was this that got me thinking and going back through unsolved murder cases. I made the connection after gaining access to some of your unsolved murder cases and I finally called Deputy Director Cullen and your Boss, Special Agent Madeline Hightower. From there on, I was hoping you could look through some of the files that I have here," Cam said. Lisbon was hoping she was talking about the small post-it note on her computer screen, not her impressive stack of manila files that were on the edge of crumbling down.

"Oh my god," Van Pelt said.

"He's under the alias, Carrell Likest but we have never had the opportunity to try and solve one of his crimes because our team mainly focuses on decomposed remains unless the deceased is related to one of our cases. Apparently he doesn't stay in one area, he just prefers the California State," Cam continued. "Feel free to look through these case files."

"I worried about Jane, Boss," Van Pelt said. Lisbon nodded.

"Yeah, me too…hold on, where?" The sounds of alarms echoed through the lab. The team ran outside and saw Jane face down on the ground with two security guards on top of him.

"Jane!" Lisbon yelled.

"Hey Lisbon! These stairs have motion sensing gates."

* * *

**For those who are wondering, no. Brennan and Lisbon haven't got a clue that the other is an online buddy. Those who are waiting for Castle, stay tuned. Cannot wait for Bones/Mentalist this week. Thanks to all reviewers. I tend to keep my A/N at the bottom so you don't have to read it when you clearly want to get to the story. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Apologize Jane," Lisbon said sternly.

"Fine fine, Sorry Dr Saroyan, I had no idea that the security would jump me like that," Jane said like he had not done anything wrong.

"Apology accepted, in the future, please remain off the platform," Cam said. She really wasn't concerned about the situation as the CBI agent was and she actually found it rather amusing. Cam could tell Patrick Jane was enjoying pushing Lisbon's buttons as much as she was witnessing it.

"You listening Jane or do I have to put a plug in your other ear to make sure it stays in that memory palace of yours?"

"Do not disrespect my memory palace. Mine is prettier than yours and you're just jealous," Jane said. Cam had to bite her lip to stop herself from snickering. She resorted to turning to Lisbon's agents.

"Is it always like this?" She said quietly. They just shrugged and subtly nodded.

"You'll get use to it. Listening to them yelling; Lisbon spilling death threats and Jane laughing like a maniac is pretty common in the CBI HQ," Van Pelt said.

"Well here you get the explosions of Dr. Hodgins related experiments, Dr. Brennan demonstrating an attack or one of us yelling a test result to someone on the other side of the lab," Cam said as Lisbon and Jane continued to bicker.

"And people thought our job was quiet," Van Pelt smiled.

"Cam, I've been doing the background research on Carrell Likest, he has one living relative, a sister that lives in New York," Angela said as she walked in with her tablet.

"New York?" Cam asked.

"Yeah, we've also got a problem," Angela said. At the mention of 'problem,' Lisbon gave Angela her full attention like she had a built in filter system for that particular word. Jane looked incredibly upset that he was no longer Lisbon's focus.

"Please don't tell me she's dead," Cam said.

"Nope, she's the lead suspect in a murder investigation," Angela said.

"What type of whack job family is this?" Rigsby said astonished.

"Cam, Dr. Hodgins confirms that the body has been there for 4 months. However it isn't where the victim was murdered. The victim is 37 year old Courtney Rutsomen, was reported missing around the time of the murder," Brennan said as she walked into Cam's office.

"Oh god," Angela said.

"Let me guess, the victim is the one Carrell Likest's sister allegedly killed," Lisbon said.

"Good guess, her name is Paige MacAlister, 35. She is currently under investigation in New York. The NYPD has this one and they don't take anyone who ends with BI very well," Angela said.

"So what, we give them a call?" Jane asked.

"First Hightower, then we see what she says," Lisbon said. "My phone bills are going to be the death of me, if you don't kill me first." Jane gave her a big grin before following her as she stomped out of the room.

"Wow, you weren't joking when you said that they were like that all the time," Cam said.

"Why would we lie, it would be completely pointless," Cho said with Van Pelt and Rigsby nodding in agreement.

* * *

Hightower felt her phone vibrating in her blazer pocket. She excused herself from a meeting and answered it.

"Maam, Lisbon here. You won't believe what has come up. Carrell Likest has a sister and she is the lead suspect in a murder investigation. She was apparently caught on tape assaulting a fellow co-worker and then the victim going missing but the body hasn't be found, well, now it has. The body that the FBI and the CBI are sharing is the victim's body. The tape shows the sister assaulting but not killing victim. The tape recording shows the victim being assaulted with fists but nothing fatal. There is evidence on the victims bones that shows a broken nose but it's a slashed throat that gives a Red John MO. Do you want us to get in contact with the NYPD who are currently investigating the sister?" Lisbon said quickly.

"No, you're going down to meet them. Red John has promoted himself to the most wanted person in the country. I've talked with the Chief of the NYPD station who has the case. They are awaiting your arrival. Oh, and this time we've given you, Jane, Dr. Brennan and Booth plane tickets. Agents Cho, Rigsby, and Van Pelt can assist at the Jeffersonian," Hightower answered. The head of the CBI thought she heard a sigh of relief when her top agent heard that they were taking a plane.

"Yes maam," Lisbon said. She hung up and returned to her meeting. She told herself that when this was all over, she would have a weeklong vacation.

* * *

"Beckett, in my office for a second," Captain Roy Montgomery said to his best detective. Kate Beckett raised her eyebrows to her team as she entered and closed the door.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you aware who your lead suspect is related to?"

"She has a brother named Carrell Likest," Beckett answered.

"Are you familiar with Red John?"

"Not particularly. I just know he is an unsolved case that is mainly restricted to California," Beckett said, wondering where this was going.

"Carrell Likest and Red John are one of the same. There is a shared jurisdiction between a CBI team and a FBI/Jeffersonian team. They need to talk Paige MacAlister."

"Wait, you mean they're coming down here?" Beckett said quickly.

"Yes. We're sharing this jurisdiction," Montgomery said.

"All three of us? The CBI, the FBI and the NYPD?"

"I see you can count Kate, now they're arriving late tomorrow, I expect you have full reports of the case so far. They'll be bringing their own. It seems they've got information on our missing dead woman. She was found in California. Unfortunately the death apparently has what they call Red John MO," Montgomery told her.

"I'll see if I can get a hold of MacAlister," Beckett said as she left the office. Her team was looking at, awaiting their latest update in the case. "We're now involved in a serial killing investigation that has the CBI and the FBI involved. Some people are coming down tomorrow and they expect MacAlister to be with us. Apparently her brother is Red John."

"Red John? As in, psychopath murder who kills women and in one case a man and the CBI have been chasing for years?" Castle said.

"Yeah, how do you know so much about this?" Beckett said.

"Patrick Jane, mentalist. He lost his family to Red John. Last thing I heard, he's working with the CBI, lending his expertise," Castle said sadly.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. Nearly every cop in California knows about it," Esposito added. The NYPD team got to work with Esposito and Ryan locating MacAlister with Beckett typing furiously into her computer to give the incoming agents (and their consultants/partners) something to read. Castle meanwhile, did some research on the infamous Red John.

"Beckett, apparently this guy has killed 11 wives, a guy who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, Jane's daughter and a CBI team who had taken on the case," Castle said. He had no idea what is must have felt like if he ever lost his family, especially his daughter Alexis. He was almost afraid to meet Jane because he felt he would be meeting a broken man. Beckett had a feeling that the meeting will not go so swell as she hoped it to be. Working with the FBI has been a bit touch and go in the past but now with the CBI coming in, well, everyone knows what happens when the feds come in. It just gets down and dirty.

* * *

"This is so exciting, have you ever been on a plane before?" Jane said excitedly.

"Once, to visit my brother," Lisbon said. She looked at her consultant who seemed to be handling the situation very well. She had decided she would go easy on him. So far he had not made any smart-ass comments nor being punched. He actually got passed airport security with nothing but a bruise after getting rammed in the hip by a trolley. He even cheered up the little boy who did it accidentally and felt awfully guilty.

As the plane began to taxi towards the runway, Jane began to repair the damaged relationship with the FBI agent and Doctor. Forty-five minutes into the flight, Brennan and Lisbon engaged a conversation that discussed the serial killer himself.

"We've been tracking this murderous psycho for years and then he just pops up in the middle of nowhere, D.C. actually had files on him and we didn't even know what his favorite color was," Lisbon said exasperatedly.

"That would be Red, Lisbon," Jane said from across the aisle.

"Figurative speech Jane. How could've we missed this?"

"I should of seen it as well. Neither of us saw this coming. We believed he restricted himself to California but now, with this new evidence. We're going to nab him and it's going to be over," Jane said softly.

"A couple of years back we had this cannibalistic killer called Gormagon, we ended up losing one of our own," Booth said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I remember now. He would construct a skeleton out of numerous victims, after eating them," Lisbon recited from a news website where the article had once appeared on the front page.

"He was originally my intern. He was similar to me, personality wise. He would stay up into the early hours of the morning until his work had been completed," Brennan almost whispered. She was clearly saddened by the mentioning of Dr Zachary Addy but she put on her best poker face that even Jane could admit was half decent. Silence made up the rest of the trip and Booth would steal worried glances at his partner every now and again. When the plane finally touched down at the airport, a collective sigh of relief escaped the group.

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Paige MacAlister asked as she was seated inside an interrogation room.

"Yes, you're brother, Carrell has been connected to several murders in California. A team is coming down to question you about him and see if you can find his location," Beckett tells the young woman.

"Serial Killer? I haven't talked to my brother in years. He left home when he was 16 and that was the last I saw of him," Paige said.

"Yes, well the people coming down here will want to talk to you anyway. Is there anything, a letter, a phone call?" Beckett asked.

"He did send me a letter once, about seven years ago. It was just telling me that he was doing fine. He had gotten himself a job and was going to repay Mom and Dad but they're both dead now," Paige said.

"Can you wait here. Detectives Ryan and Esposito will be here and you can ask them if you need anything. I need to pick up the feds from the airport," Beckett says before leaving.

Beckett weaved in and out of the New York traffic and parked in the airport parking lot. She had only one problem. That problem being she had no idea what these people looked like. It was finally when a blonde man with blue eyes and a charming smile tapped her on the shoulder.

"You must be the detective," he said. "Patrick Jane, CBI Consultant at your service."

"Detective Beckett, NYPD." Beckett saw three other people meet up with them with overnight bags in tow.

"Stop running off Jane, especially when you insist I only have to hold your bag for a second. Seriously, what do you have in here?"

"Necessities Lisbon, now why don't you be polite and greet Detective Beckett?"

"Agent Lisbon, CBI." Beckett could immediately see the death glare in the agents eye and dared not make any sudden movements.

"Special Agent Booth, FBI."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, Jeffersonian."

"Nice to meet you all. We have Paige MacAlister at the station. Would you like to be dropped off at the motel?"

"No," Lisbon, Booth and Brennan all said at the same time.

"Alright then," Beckett said as she had just received the answer she wanted. The drive back to the NYPD was filled with small talk that involved a lot of "What is that's?" and "That looks nice". By the time she turned the corner to see the station, she had to silently let out a breath of release. She had survived the trip with Jane looked intently at her like he was trying to telekinetically move her, Booth making sure his gun was in its holster and Brennan shifting nervously from time to time like she was awaiting a phone call (she was but Beckett wasn't sure). Lisbon had remained almost relaxed, despite the circumstances and only had to stare Jane down twice. Beckett parked the car outside the NYPD entrance and ushered all of them indoors.

Esposito looked up from his desk when he saw his team leader return with four others in tow. Before he could leave his chair, Castle was already in Beckett's face.

"Hey Beckett, nice car ride out to the airport?"

"Splendid. The feds were rather quiet, a nice change." Beckett said mockingly.

"That was harsh," Jane said aloud and Lisbon had to mentally restrain herself from kicking him.

"Yes, thank you Agent…"

"It's just Jane, Patrick Jane, CBI Consultant if you must know," Jane said. Castle's smile faltered and Jane immediately knew the book writer was aware of his past. Captain Montgomery chose this moment to walk in. The group introduced themselves once again and Beckett, her team, Booth, Brennan, Jane and Lisbon all piled into his office that all of sudden, seemed very small.

"You are all aware of the current situation. I have talked with all of your bosses and with this jurisdiction split into three, I am hoping you will all work with each other in a professional and suitable manner," Montgomery said. A chorus of 'yes sirs' and 'of courses' followed and with that.

"Now I don't want this to be screwed up. Our bosses will have our heads aka yours so do this because it could be your careers on the line." Beckett, Lisbon and Booth all stood straighter at the mention of that. Jane caught Castle's eye and they both mentally agreed. The three of them were good little soldiers. It was obvious that Jane, Castle and Brennan tended to be the law breakers, even if it would mean catching the killers if they did it legally.

"Carrell Likest could be anywhere in the country. How do you suggest on finding him?" Brennan said.

"Hopefully we'll get an idea from his sister. She states that she has not had any contact with him but I'm sure you can get something out of her," Montgomery said. He dismissed them and gently shut the door behind the group.

"Alright, MacAlister is inside an interrogation room, you can stand behind the one-way mirror," Beckett said. No one argued and they headed towards the interrogation door.

* * *

**15 minutes before**

Detective Kevin Ryan was lying on his side in the corner of the interrogation room. No one had heard anything because there was nothing to hear. A quick injection to the next worked marvels when you were trying to escape unnoticed. Paige MacAlister smirked to herself at the petty attempt of trying to hold her. She never liked being told to do, especially by cops. Who were they to give the orders? The only person she could trust was herself. Her father taught her that. She could be anyone she wanted to be. Being a good girl was never one of them. She had blonde hair and light blue eyes, the only good thing her mother ever gave her. No one saw beyond her sweet façade. That's why she had to get out of here. Because the only person who could possible read her was Patrick Jane and unfortunately for her, he was ten meters away.

She waited for Captain Montgomery's office door to shut before she gently nudged the door open. It was pathetic. No one was watching her. She grinned maliciously before heading towards the stairs. She was out of the building in under ten minutes.

* * *

**Real Time**

"Ryan! Ryan buddy are you alright?" Esposito ran over to his fallen partner who was mumbling incoherently on the floor.

"She escaped, I never even saw it coming," he said after Beckett and Esposito helped him off the floor.

"Great, this is just great," Beckett said to herself and left the room and began barking out orders. "I want the security footage of this building over the past 20 minutes now!" Jane, Brennan, Booth and Lisbon stood outside the interrogation room like lost sheep.

"So, who wants to call their boss first?" Booth said.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait. Okay, I have only one excuse at that is the amount of work I've been doing. Its starting to wind down now so I might be a little more active in the mean time. Thanks to those who read my Lisbon/Jane oneshot :) Thanks to those who've reviewed, favorited and alerted. Its nice to know i'm not sitting in front of my computer screen like a sad person for nothing :) **

**Yes SK2...Its up. I wasn't lying when I said I was working on it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I want a BOLO out on one Paige MacAlister for an assault on Detective Kevin Ryan," Beckett said and then hung up the phone. Ryan had been fine, although they had to drag him to see Lanie to confirm it. The security footage had captured Ryan getting injected and then Paige leaving the room. Another is seen her leaving the building. Lisbon was sitting in a private room that had been set up for herself and Booth and was flipping through past related cases. Jane was sipping tea, not contributing at all.

"Do you think it's weird Lisbon?"

"What is?" She replied, not looking up from her reading.

"Paige MacAlister could have easily killed Detective Ryan. I mean, if she wanted to. If she is a cold blooded killer, wouldn't she fill the syringe with something ten times more deadly than a mere anesthetic?"

"Wait, you suggesting that Ryan should be dead?" Booth questioned.

"No, I believe Jane is suggesting that if Paige MacAlister is indeed a killer, she should have been able to kill him but instead, she chooses to knock him out. It is possible that Red John and his sister are working together however none of the evidence suggests it," Brennan said as she too pondered on the most recent events.

"You're right," Lisbon said. Jane raised his eyebrows, was Teresa Lisbon about to agree on one of theories? "None of the evidence suggests it."

"Yet," Jane said under his breath.

Meanwhile, Detective Beckett was re-watching footage. It was strange as the suspect had managed to get out of the building with no one barely noticing her. The footage had not been tampered and the dates were all correct. Paige MacAlister did not even glance at the cameras that Beckett knew that she knew they were there and she would be caught. It was not until several hours later did they get good news.

"Beckett, ground control at an airport has just reported an unauthorized aircraft taking off. Probably from a private runway. Guess where it's heading," Ryan said as he entered the room the held the rest of the group.

"It wouldn't be California, she has no business there. I'm guessing D.C." Jane said.

"Give the man a prize, it seems you lot are getting back on a plane," Ryan said.

"What?"

"Orders, we're all going to D.C. If she chooses to go to California, D.C. is closer than New York," Ryan said.

"We packed for nothing, that was just a waste of time," Jane said.

"Seriously, now Jane? Let's just get back to the rest of the team. I think it's going to take all of us to nail this dynamic duo down," Lisbon said.

* * *

The flight back to Washington D.C. was pleasant if Lisbon could say herself. Jane had other people to talk to besides her and he had made swift friends with Castle. She on the other hand, had taken a liking to Detective Beckett who shook their heads as they watched the two men act like children on a sugar rush.

While the others had been away, the remaining agents and Jeffersonian squints had been working on the dead victim. They had told the family and gone through the teary interviews and suspect lists but everything was pointing to Red John. Van Pelt almost cried out in relief when she saw her boss walking through the automatic doors. She looked like hell considering she had been on two plane trips and had no sleep.

"We've got nothing. We've lost the only connection to Red John and even if there is a BOLO out on her we're not going to get her anytime soon. If Red John is protecting his sister, there is no way he would've left a trace behind," Lisbon told the group who had all gathered in Brennan's office.

"This can't get any worse can it?" Esposito said. He was awarded with a series of odd looks. "Just trying to lighten the tension."

"If you've jinxed us I'll…" Ryan began and just started muttering death threats under his breath.

"So we just wait," Van Pelt said.

"Unless you have any brilliant ideas, yeah…we wait," Castle said.

"What are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Hodgins asked.

"I've gone through the pictures almost a hundred times. Modified them almost beyond recognition," Angela said.

"I've got three paper cuts from the files so many times," Rigsby added.

"I think I'm going to get some rest. I've been travelling for the past two days," Lisbon said. She got the details of Cam and left the Jeffersonian with a thankful Van Pelt and Beckett in tow. Brennan and the squints decided to finish up the paperwork on the latest victim, Booth was going to return to the FBI Hoover building to do the same which left the CBI boys and the NYPD boys to sit on the upstairs couches and have an awkward chatting session.

"I cannot believe he's cornered us," Castle said.

"He's always had a brilliant mind," Jane said sadly.

"We'll get him eventually Bro, I mean look at us! The best crime solving teams in America teamed together to get one bad guy," Esposito said cheerfully.

"Dude, Lanie's making your all sensitive and stuff," Ryan teased.

"Fine, you can tell everyone that we're stuck and there is no current evidence that will lead us to the killer and one of us is probably going to die in the end," Esposito said.

"Wow, bit melodramatic," Rigsby said.

"They've got a point. How many of these crime shows usually go down with one of the main characters dying?" Cho adds.

"Well…CSI," Castle tells them.

"Ah, the mother of all crime shows," Esposito grins. Cam walks up to the group and the expression her face is sporting makes them prepare for the worse.

"The media is on to us," is all she says.

* * *

"Well, this place is rather nice," Van Pelt said as she dumped her duffle bag on the bed closest to the door.

"The majority of times I'm in a motel, there's a dead body in it," Lisbon said.

"I'll have to agree with you on that," Beckett said as she dropped her own bag by the couch bed. The three women had decided to share the room. The owner refused to give them a deal that would cut the price as there was two in one room and one in the other and the rooms were the same size.

"This has been a nightmare. That's saying something compared to what we've been through before," Lisbon said.

"If only I treated Paige more like a suspect and less like a witness. I got one of my people hurt because of it," Beckett said as she collapsed on the sofa bed.

"No, you had no idea that she was going to do that. It was a bold move for her. Taking out a police officer in a police department surrounded with police. She had to be pretty stupid to think of that one," Van Pelt said.

"She wasn't. She knew she was going to get caught, that's why she wasn't too desperate with trying to get rid of your detective. She just wanted to get out of the building. What I really want to know is what information she has is so important that she couldn't speak to us," Lisbon pondered.

"Do you think she helps, I mean, works with Red John?" Beckett questioned.

"Red John's worked with accomplices before but they were more the heavy lifters. Paige MacAlister could be somebody he uses to get into places. Like the face behind his work so he would never get caught," Van Pelt suggested.

"What sister is willing to get put in jail with a death penalty for a psychopathic brother?" Lisbon pointed out.

"This one apparently. Yet I don't ever remember seeing her in any of our footage evidence. In fact, I've never heard of her in any of the research. She has no connection to any of Red John's connections. My best bet would have been Rebecca but digging into her background, it's been pretty normal. It's just one big wild goose chase and we're nowhere closer to get him than we were two years ago," Van Pelt said frustrated and let her head hit the pillows on her bed.

"I hate to admit it but you're right. I just don't understand how he's doing it. How can someone kill this many times and leave no evidence, not a scrap! Not a fingerprint, not a strand of hair, not even skin flake. He's like a ghost, a ghost that is impossible to catch," Lisbon said.

"It's like he's daring us to give up. He's trying to make us feel like we've lost and we'll start mucking up and end up screwing ourselves over," Van Pelt groaned.

"What can we do. There is nothing to look over," Beckett adds.

"We can't just sit here and wait for him to make a mistake. He's done that once and we got nowhere. He will dispense of anyone who has the slightest clue where he is. The big question is, will he dispose of his sister if we happen to find her again?" Lisbon said.

"I think the best thing is to get some rest. We need to be bright eyed and bushy tails tomorrow. Maybe we'll get lucky and with a fresh set of eyes, we might see something," Beckett said as she pulled out the sofa and transformed it into a bed. She got a set of covers out of the cupboard and in a matter of seconds, was underneath the sheets. "I just hope we don't turn into one of those obsessive cops who will never live this one down. I've already got one in my life."

"I feel like I've got to do it for Jane. I swear he's going to do something absolutely stupid when we find Red John and we will find Red John. It's also my fault we never got information out of the accomplice," Lisbon murmured.

"We've known Jane for three years. We've seen how he is whenever Red John is brought up. Hell, he sleeps on a couch in the office because he can barely go home," Van Pelt said from her place beneath her covers.

"We're all doing it for something, hopefully one of us finds solace in the end," Beckett muttered as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Boys, we've got a crash, we've been requested to do crowd control," Cam said as she strutted towards the men on the lounges.

"Where?"

"About a kilometer out of the city, a tour bus overturned and blocked of a highway. I have no idea how many cars are involved and honestly, I don't want to know," she continued. The police boys were already on their feet with Jane and Castle slowly trailing behind.

"Do you think this is a ploy?" Castle said to the blonde hair man.

"No idea, wanna find out?" Jane said. Castle gave him a malicious grin and the pair almost skipped out of the building arm in arm.

"Do you think any of them will let us ride with them?" Castle said as he watched the trained professionals get into vehicles.

"Hmm, lets pester Ryan and Esposito," Castle said.

Ten minutes later, Ryan was looking cautiously through the rear view mirror as he kept an eye on the two men who were still on their sugarless high.

"And you two wanted to come because…?" Esposito said as he stared straight ahead, following Booth's car that had the CBI agents.

"As pretty as the Jeffersonian Lab is, Dr. Saryoan wouldn't let us touch anything so it got really boring, really quickly," Castle replied.

"I'm pretty sure Dr. Saryoan didn't want you touching anything was because you'd probably either blow it up, break it or kill someone," Ryan said.

"Wow Kevin, that was harsh," Castle said with fake disdain.

"I agree with Mr. Castle. How could you say that about two respectable and intelligent gentlemen like ourselves?" Jane added.

"You two…maybe we should just drop them off at a kindergarten or something. I have no idea how to handle Castle, and I'm dead when there are two of you," Esposito groaned. "Yes well, let's play the quiet game, the one who is the quietest the longest gets an ice cream." Immediately the men in the back seat went silent.

Booth could already hear the sirens even if they were still a couple hundred meters away from the scene. Ambulances were driving in the opposite direction towards the hospital and the smell of burnt metal was getting pumped through the car.

"This doesn't look good at all," Rigsby said as they drove past the 7th ambulance van.

"When are car pile ups ever good?" Cho said.

"Good point, Oh God," Rigsby gasped as they turned the final corner. The tour bus was completely beaten up and at least 20 cars were crushed together. There was a patch of ground where body bags were laid with personal items in small zip lock bags placed on top of them.

"You wouldn't think he would have done this?" Rigsby said.

"Let's not assume anything until we learn how this whole thing started," Cho said. They parked their car as close as they could and were immediately directed to place barriers up to keep the general public away to prevent any more contamination to the scene. Black tire marks scattered the road and at least three car alarm systems were trying to dominate one another.

"Jesus Christ," Esposito said as he appeared with the other law enforcers.

"They've rallied the unharmed witnesses in that café over there. Detectives, why don't you check this out. We'll finish up here and join you," Booth said. The two men headed towards a small shop named 'Lonely Planet' while Booth, Cho and Rigsby were trying to brush off a media crew. Jane and Castle just stood at the crime scene and no one had told them to leave. They had walked in with the agents and detectives so nobody bothered them.

"So my almost-psychic friend, where shall we start?" Castle said.

"Well, that lady over there doesn't seem to be harmed and nobody has questioned her," Jane said, pointing to a cross legged woman leaning against a bent lamp post. They walked over and saw that she had glossy eyes that stared straight ahead of her.

"Hello maam, we would like to ask you a few questions. We're with the police," Castle said.

"It started with one, and they just kept one coming. One, two, three, four, five." She said without looking up.

"Did you see anything strange that caused the accident?" Jane asked.

"The wheel of the bus goes round and round, not pop, pop, pop," she replied.

"What?" The pair asked in unison.

"Pop, Pop, Pop and down, down, down it fell. Screaming, crashing, more screams. Because of the pop, pop, pop," she continued.

"Did you see who did this popping?" Castle said after trying to process what the woman was telling them.

"From above the eagle did soar, there will you find the one you seek," she said.

"Where is the eagle now?" Castle asked as Jane looked up to see the roof of the surrounding buildings.

"Taken to the sky he has. Probably back to his nest but whenever a bird makes a kill, it leaves something behind," she replied.

"What, leaves behind what?" Castle demanded by the women had returned to her catatonic state and said no more.

"Come on, I'm thinking that building over there. I was never really good at directional tracks but I think the best building to shoot a tour bus which was coming down that road would be that one," Jane said as he pointed to the block across the road. They climbed up the fire escape staircase and up onto the grayed roof.

"Where do you think the eagle landed?" Castle said.

"There," Jane said as he pointed towards the edge. The two man scurried towards the ledge and a couple of feet back from the white barrier was three shell casings.

"Should we call someone?" Castle asked.

"Meh, ooh look, Lisbon and the pussycats have arrived," Jane said almost excitedly as he saw his near exhausted boss enter the barrier with an equally looking tired Van Pelt and Beckett follow. Jane leaned over the edge.

"LISBON! HEY LISBON! UP HERE!" He yelled. Lisbon looked up and even from the top of the building, could see her eyebrows knitting together.

"What the hell are you doing up there Jane?" She asked.

"It isn't just me! Castle is here as well," Jane said in defense.

"Castle! You better give me a good explanation," Beckett said, her voice matching Lisbon's tone of annoyance.

"We do, we do! Just get yourselves up here and we will explain," Castle said. Lisbon sighed. This mean she would have to do some climbing and she well out of her climbing mood. On the rooftop, the women trudged towards the boys who were grinning like the Joker himself.

"Look what we found!" Jane said. Lisbon immediately entered Agent mode and bent down.

"Looks like an M40. Van Pelt, get the forensics up here. I don't like saying it and in the future, I don't encourage this kind of investigating but good job Jane, Castle. It seems this car crash wasn't an accident after all," Lisbon said as she looked over the edge and down onto the horrific scene below.

* * *

"They've given this one to the professionals but good job, especially to Mr. Jane and Mr. Castle for locating those casings on the roof. I have not gotten any confirmation but if they match up the bullets in the tires with those casings, we've got mass murder on our hands," Cam said to the group gathered on the platform.

"Do you think this has got anything to do with Red John?" Hodgins asked.

"I cannot say anything yet. I've looked through the case files and I've never seen any death by multiple car pileup," Cam said.

"You never know with him. His MO sometimes changes but this is quite out of his safety zone. In the middle of the day. We need to get a list of those involved, both injured and dead," Lisbon said.

"I can probably get them by tomorrow. The pro's will probably post them on the server between tonight and tomorrow morning," Angela said.

"Just remember guys, this one is not ours. There are dead bodies but all of them were caused by internal bleeding or blood loss. No gunshot victims have been reported and as you say, there were only three casings and so far, all of them were used to stop the bus," Cam warned.

The groups split up into sub groups. Castle and Jane had recruited Sweets in a private investigation of the crash, Angela was showing Van Pelt the wonders of her large monitor screen, Esposito, Ryan, Rigsby, Booth, Hodgins and Cho opted to go get some food which left Brennan, Lisbon and Beckett to move into the Forensic Anthropologist's office.

"You two can sit," she said as she moved behind her desk. The two other women attempted to gracefully sit down but collapsed was a better description.

"So, I don't know about you but how long do you think it will take until they announce this as a cold case?" Beckett said.

"I hate to agree with you there but I think cold case is what this is going to turn out to be. We've got next to nothing. Missing suspects in the wind and evidence that would probably just lead us on a wild goose chase to the Himalayas." Lisbon leaned her head back in the couch and tried to contain her groan of frustration.

"Hmm, maybe we should plant GPS's on Castle and Jane. I'm not sure about your shadow but the moment you release him, he's off finding the bad guy who is usually armed, dangerous and has intentions to shoot him repeatedly.

"Shadow, ah, you mean Mr. Jane. Someone had to explain that to me once," Brennan said. Lisbon smiled weakly at the woman who obviously struggled to get small meanings like that. Then something in her mind clicked.

_Forensic Anthropologist, Bones, Brennan… _

"Bones, Booth calls you Bones…Bones…how could I miss this?" Lisbon said.

"What are you talking about?"

"That friend, don't tell me you were talking to her on IM world?" Lisbon said.

"Yes, two of them, KBeck and Mother T," Brennan replied. Then she paused. "Kate Beckett and Teresa Lisbon."

"Mother T?" Beckett said with her eyebrows raised. Apparently she was too tired to even register the imploding fact that she had found her IMing buddies.

"Mother Teresa, it was a split second decision between that and Saint. Saint sounded a bit to iffy if you ask me. It was also something my first job dubbed me after a case," Lisbon explained.

"Well, it seems fate has brought us together," Beckett said as she made herself comfortable.

"Yeah, the universe. A funny thing it is," Lisbon said as she crossed her arms and leaned on them on the arms of the sofa.

"I don't believe fate has anything to do with this. Luck maybe but fate, fate is not an explanation," Brennan said.

"Shush Bones, I had no idea you talk like this in real life," Beckett said as she slowly drifted asleep.

"Hmm, sorry, she's tired and we're both grumpy. I have no idea how Van Pelt is still up and about. But then again, the moment Angela showed her big screen thingy, she's been off her rocker. I cannot blame her, looks pretty cool though…" Lisbon's muffled voice said.

"I would get you two coffee but I think I should just let you sleep," Brennan said. She got no response as the two crime solvers were already off in la la land.

* * *

"He is usually so personal with his victims. Why wasn't there a smiley face?" Jane said more to himself than to the other two men sitting up on the second level.

"You say that his MO always involves women and in one case, a man and that he always uses his signature red face smile painted using his victims blood?" Sweet said.

"Well, one time it was with a plane but it was still there," Jane replied.

"So, what does that tell you about this?" Sweets said.

"That he's losing his touch and didn't realize we we're all here to investigate?" Castle said.

"Clearly the shooter wasn't Red John. I understand he is a psychopath but all psychopaths must follow a set of rules they set up on themselves so to them, what they are doing is logical and in other words, right. If he is breaking a rule then it can only mean one thing," Sweets said.

"That he's changing?" Castle suggested.

"No, that the shooter was Red John. It was someone else," Jane answered. He felt a soft buzzing in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He heart skipped a beat as he saw _incoming call, unknown caller. _

"Hello there Mr. Jane. It appears you've come to visit my latest masterpiece. If you are wise, don't come looking for me or my darling sister. I know you are very clever so I know you won't try to find me. I cannot account for your friends those. If they're anything like your darling Lisbon, they could be ever so stubborn. Please try to keep them on a short lease, I hate to see you so unhappy if something was to happen to them, any of them," a malicious voice said on the other end.

"Come near any of them and I will kill you," Jane said in a tone that made Castle and Sweets look at him alarmed and slightly fearful.

"We'll just have to see won't we Mr. Jane. I know you love games and you've been playing mine for ever so long. You by far are my favorite player. We will meet face to face in the future, that it guaranteed. It is something that cannot be changed. It is something that has been planned from the beginning. It is only a matter of time. One of us will die, you or me. You've killed, you know how easy it is to do it. Yet it's not the one with the quickest fingers, its the one who is willingly to take the life of their counterpart. You Mr. Jane, was spared because although you angered me all those years ago, you were the only one who got close enough to make me realize I have a worthy opponent. Until next time, farewell old friend." The dial tone rung in Jane's ears and when he looked up to his new friends, his eyes shone were missing their sparkle. Nothing but fear was there.

* * *

**So, this is my birthday present from me to you! I'm going away on Friday so don't expect an update any time soon. This is a rather long chapter for me and I have also updated my other story. I will try to get the next chapter up within the month. School doesn't end for another five weeks...sad flippin' face. This one is actually easier to update because I've got the plan and everything but it just takes a while to type. That and I want decent grades ^.^ **

**Sorry for any bad grammar and spelling. Will fix it tomorrow!**

**THKer Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

Angela walked into her husband's office and found the bugs-and-slime guy repeatedly banging his head on his metal desk. Manila files were spread across the table and the gaps between the folders were littered with pens and white out.

"Honey, go home. You need to get some rest. I can't have you grumpy and tired any more. I'm just going through some bank details again and then I'll come home as well," Angela said, patting his curly head softly to bring him out of a daze.

"Angie? I hate this. I hate this Red John guy; I hate people killing each other for fun, hell, I hate people killing each other full stop," He said as he pushed himself up and rubbed his sore forehead.

"I know baby, I know. Just go okay? I've already tried to force Bren to go, but she refuses to leave. Then I had a go at those other two power women, Beckett and Lisbon, but they seem to be as stubborn as she is. Cam is still poking at a body and she almost ignored me when I told her to go home as well. We're all going to burn out if we don't take a break. What if he did come back? We wouldn't be doing anyone a favour if we're working 24/7 and not getting any sleep." Angela said, frustrated at her co-workers stupidity.

"Okay, I'll go. See you in a bit." Hodgins said, giving his wife a swift kiss to the lips before trudging out of the room, tail between his legs.

"Atta boy," Angela said triumphantly before going towards Brennan's office for round two. She saw her best friend, Lisbon and Beckett - looking like absolute hell - with half-drunk cups of coffee cooling on the glass table.

"Hello Angela, any luck?"

"On getting you guys to get some rest? No. It's also a negative on everything else related on this case. I practically had to shove Hodgins out of the front door and you guys are next," Angela said with determination.

"You can try Miss Montenegro, but I don't think you're not going to get anywhere with me." Beckett said.

"Ditto." Lisbon said, clearly the most exhausted.

"Fine, let me try the boys. At least they're trying to relax. They ordered pizza an hour ago. When was the last time you guys ate?"

"Plane food and I feel terrible, so better forget the idea of for a while." Lisbon said.

"You actually eat that stuff?"

"Starvation can make anyone do foolish things." Angela let them go on about plane catering and decided to check on the FBI/CBI/NYPD boys and girl – they, at least, were more casual, looking through files while sipping on cold soda water.

"How are you guys doing?" Angela said as she continued her mission through the hallways.

"I want to have a look at your audio recordings of the phone call. I don't know; I feel like we've missed something." Van Pelt said.

"I agree, I feel like we have to at least give it a last go," Esposito said.

"I've tried and I've isolated most of the noises, but I can't find anything linking to anywhere in particular. I mean, it sounds like a normal side walk with people talking," Angela said.

"It's worth a try." Van Pelt shrugged. Angela nodded and allowed the CBI and NYPD cops follow her to her office.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm pretty sure our boss is getting hell from the media and the higher-ups." Rigsby said.

"I don't even want to know." Ryan said.

"That's a wise choice," Cho stated. The men sighed before flipping mindlessly through the files. They had pretty much memorized every pore on Carrell Likest's face, as well as his sister's, and they went through every database in an attempt to locate him, even facebook. They felt like they had reached a dead end. They were almost considering giving up, but knowing they were the only hope their country had against Likest, they had no choice but to keep moving forward. Even if that meant no sleep, little food and grumpy co-workers. The only achievement over the next couple of days was Angela being able to convince everyone to go to the bar to get some R&R, much to almost everyone's relief; the exceptions being Castle and Jane who were glad to have their friends getting a short break.

"Okay, this is the new rule. No talking about the case, no talking about anything in the likes of death, murder, blood, guns or anything else associated with what we do. Mindless small talk only." Angela said. "Let's start with the weather." No one dared to object and small talk began.

"Hey guys, have you heard? Apparently Becket, Brennan and Lisbon all knew each other before coming here. It's some chat site they met up on. Creepy, eh?" Esposito said.

"How did you find that one out?" Ryan said.

"Don't question my master skills." Esposito said.

"So are you saying we should create our own chat room? Don't you think that's kinda... girly?" Ryan said.

"Dude, when this is over, we should so totally keep in contact. We could help each other out on cases; that would be so totally cool!" Hodgins said.

"Should we be scared that he is actually excited about this?" Rigsby asked.

"I don't think so." Ryan said with raised eyebrows.

"Awesome, I'll set it up when I get back home!" Hodgins said.

* * *

"Are they talking about what I think they're talking about?" Beckett asked.

"What, your chat room thing?" Angela said.

"How does everyone know about that?"

"Sweets could've walked by when you brought it up..? Either that or you left the window up on your laptop. It was kind of obvious. One second you're strangers and the next you act like you've been friends for years." Angela said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well there was no harm done I guess. Best to let them have their fun. Better than that minecraft crap they're playing at the moment." Lisbon said.

"You too? I thought it was just my boys," Beckett said.

"Minecraft?" Brennan asked confused. Beckett and Lisbon shared a sigh before explaining the fundamentals of the lego type world to the forensic anthropologist.

"Have you lot heard about my man? He's playing pokemon…" Angela said.

"Oh god," Beckett said sympathetically.

"Jane's really getting into tetris, of all things." Lisbon said.

"Ooh, that's a low blow Teresa." Jane said from further down the long table.

"Tetris, Jane!" Lisbon repeated.

"Are you going to admit to your Assassins Creed phase?" Jane smirked.

"How did you find out about that?"

"Oh, the things I know, my dear, the things I know..." He said, giving her his signature wink.

"Assassins Creed, that's kind of hot." Ryan said.

"Shut up, aren't you engaged?" Esposito said.

"I'm allowed to appreciate other women."

"Okay, it's been a good night. Thank you Angela for organizing it, it's been wonderful. I think I'm off to get into a bed that doesn't involve carpeted floor." Beckett said.

"Sounds good, I think I'll catch a cab with you. We lost the other room key anyway." Lisbon said. "Coming Van Pelt?"

"Got one last thing to check back in the lab, then I'll be back at the hotel." Van Pelt said.

"Okay, night everyone," the woman said as they left.

"Angela, I just want to go through one last thing. If I don't do it, I won't have any peace of mind this evening." The red head said.

"Sure, Esposito, want to come?"

"Yeah, see yah guys." He said as he followed the two woman out the bar doors.

"What are those three up to?" Castle whispered under his breath so only Jane could hear.

"No idea." Jane admitted.

* * *

"Angela, can you isolate all the voices?" Van Pelt asked.

"It's going to take a while." Angela sighed.

"Try the ones in the background; we might be able to find something." Van Pelt said.

"Yeah, they're the hardest to isolate," Angela said. Van Pelt didn't seem fazed the slightest.

"You said that this was road side right?"

"Yeah, you can hear all the voices right?"

"You would think that with this many people, there would be cars right?"

"Uh huh…oh, I see," Angela started to get the picture.

"What? Guys what?" Esposito said, not figuring out the connection.

"You can tell its road side because you can hear the sounds of zebra crossings but where are the cars?" Van Pelt said.

"So there are no cars on the road," Esposito nodded.

"And why would there be no cars on the road?"

"Because… oh god, because there is a block! Specifically, a block involving a bus and caused by a certain someone." Angela gasped.

"Likest called from the crime scene or near the crime scene," Van Pelt said.

"Yeah…it sounds like that doesn't it?" Esposito said. Suddenly it hit them.

"Oh God, call Booth. Get him to contact all media members that covered the crash. I want every film on the tapes. We might get his face, and even better, where he went. I bet he wouldn't risk walking away so hopefully he drove and we can get an identity." Van Pelt said, speaking very quickly.

"Already on it," Angela said, phone to her ear. In less than an hour, the entire team had arrived at the Jeffersonian. All the televisions had at least two people watching it, looking out for anyone who merely resembled Carrell Likest. It was nearing mid night and it had just been over a week since the case started. It had only been a couple of days but it seemed like all the team members just clicked. There were very few arguments and they were usually resolved without any violence, however this was usually between Lisbon and Jane and everyone believed that her violence was necessary.

"Uh guys!" Castle's voice boomed around the otherwise empty lab. The others quickly gathered around Castle's screen which he was sharing with Ryan.

"That's him alright. You're kidding… they got a shot of his car?"

"Well, when you've got a man who is running away from a crash, a camera was bound to follow. Cameraman basics, you see action, you capture it on film," Castle said to the bewildered Beckett.

"Get a track on his license plate."

"Already on it Cho," Booth said as he called his superior who grumpily answered the phone but was impressed that they got a lead. "He's getting the techs on it now. They're sending the info to Angela as soon as they can. They expect us to get going in the morning. For now, they want us to get in contact with the police and spread the pictures of Likest and MacAlister around. We're going to get them. We've come this far and this is definitely not where it's going to end."

"Let's hope this is the break we've been looking for. You don't know how many blood thirsty relatives from this case I've had to calm down." Cam said.

"Yeah, well, they'll have to get in the back of the line." Jane said almost darkly.

"Jane, there is no line. Can't you get your head around that?" Lisbon said.

"There will always be a line Lisbon, as long as Red John is still out there butchering people." Jane said. The others were too focused on updating their bosses to listen in on their conversation.

"Do I have to handcuff you to a pole?" Lisbon said.

"You can try," Jane said quietly to himself as she left to talk to Cho.

* * *

"We got the fax!" Hodgins said as he ran up the stairs and strutted towards the others on the upstairs platform.

"What fax?" Rigsby said absent-mindedly.

"Oh, since you're so disinterested..." Hodgins said, his enthusiasm wavering slightly.

"Sorry, continue," Rigsby said after gaining a death-wish look from the etymologist's wife.

"They've found the car's identity plate!" Hodgins said, smack planting the sheet of paper on the table.

"You're joking? It's been two hours!" Ryan said.

"They have decided to leave the detecting to us, they're just given us the coordinates and allowed us to do the rest." Hodgins said.

"Yes Hodgins, they can read," Booth said, trying to calm the man down.

"It looks like it's going to be a long day. Okay, game plan people:" Cam said.

Over the next hour, Angela and Hodgins had gone to fetch the beverages to go, Cam orchestrated the organization of the evidence with the other employees of the Jeffersonian while Lisbon, Van Pelt, Rigsby, Cho, Ryan, Esposito, Beckett, Booth and Brennan had a final run down of their attack. Lisbon and Beckett were too occupied to realize that their shadows were not present at the meeting so they had no idea what their men in slightly dented armour were doing.

"Do you think they'll let us come with them?" Castle asked.

"I've already called this guy up. A friend of a friend who happens to be a taxi driver here," Jane said as they walked out of the automatic doors.

* * *

"We're ready to go Bones, want to shake a tail?"

"What?"

"Never mind, let's just get into the car and track down this vehicle," Booth said, trying to avoid the matter completely.

"Oh, okay. Do you feel anxious Booth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The feeling of being face to face with a serial killer, a psychopathic one to be precise. I know that we've been doing this for a very long time but it's terrifying. It's terrifying to know that there a hundreds of people out there that take lives and we're struggling so much on this one man. If it wasn't for this break, we would have nothing," Brennan started rambling.

"That's why we've got to keep going, Bones. As long as we're a team this country has a better chance at keeping its people safe, even if it's from its own children." Booth said rather philosophically.

"You're right. Let's go get him," Brennan said, standing and following her partner out the door.

* * *

**I am apologize a hundred times over. I know that I said I would do it sooner but I've been getting sicker, getting more work and then my laptop charger gets stolen. Thanks to those who replied to my beta chapter.**

**The chapters are getting shorter but I've got a massive holiday coming up. Unfortunately I am away for the next couple of weeks...okay a month starting from July. Will try to post one last chapter before I go.**

**Thanks to my super duper fast beta: lysjelonken**


	7. Chapter 7

The car was exactly where the police had said it was. The fact that it was parked in the middle of nowhere, however, was not mentioned in the "detailed" report. The only human facility was a twenty minute walk from the location and that's where Team America decided to go. They crushed the gravel on the dusty road with their shoes as they all fought against the harsh sun.

"Who would want to live out here?" Esposito panted slightly.

"A serial killer." Ryan replied blankly.

"Clearly," Beckett said and almost sighed in relief as she saw the alleged hide out of Red John.

"Everybody ready?" Booth said as he pulled his firearm out of its holster. The others nodded as they did the same. The adrenaline was pumping as Booth called out: "NYPD, FBI and CBI. Anybody in the building, step out with their hands up in the air!" The door creaked open and the guns aimed at the incoming target. Their eyes almost popped out of their socket as the saw who had emerged from the unwelcoming house.

"Please lower the guns." Castle said as he stepped out of the house.

"Castle? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same reason you are Beckett." Castle said, although his usual cheery demeanour was absent.

"Where's Jane, Castle?" Lisbon asked, her fear mounting.

"Where do you think? He told us that you should not go in there. He said that if you did, he would set off a bomb that would blow us all to hell!" Castle said like he had seen a ghost.

"I can't believe this..." Lisbon said as she took a step towards the door.

"I don't think you should go in boss." Cho said.

"I have to. I have to..." Lisbon mumbled.

"He said he just wanted to talk to Jane. That's all. As long as we stay out here." Castle said.

"How does he plan on escaping?" Van Pelt asked.

"I have no idea. Just wait out here and hope for the best I suppose?" Castle said, giving the wooden door one last glance before walking towards Beckett who eyed him like a crow.

"I'm sorry Agent Lisbon, I'm really sorry." he said as he walked past her.

"Was he armed?" Lisbon asked.

"Not that I could see. We just walked in and he was sitting in a chair like he was expecting us. He looked like a normal guy, he did have that weirdo smiley thing above his head," Castle said. "He then told me he wanted to talk to Jane privately and that if you guys showed up, I would go outside and tell you not to come in or he would blast us."

"What do we do?" Brennan asked.

"Wait." Lisbon said, her voice wavering.

* * *

The sound of a leaking tap echoed throughout out the house of Carrell Likest aka Red John. Jane looked at his family's murderer and tried to read him but the man in front of him was a closed book. His bright eyes looked intently at him and Jane tried to look away but he knew that the gesture would mean he gave in to killer before him.

"What would you like to talk about?" Jane asked.

"The question is what would _you_ like to talk about?"

"Why? Why did you do it? Why did you hurt my family; why did you put my friends in danger? Why did you hurt so many people who hadn't done anything to you?"

"So many questions Patrick, so little time. I can only imagine the conversations we would have had if we were gathered in better circumstances," Likest said.

"Stop playing games and answer the damned question!" Jane said, slowly losing his patience.

"Would you kill me if I did not tell you?"

"I would let those Agents outside have you, and trust me, they're all pretty trigger-happy." Jane said.

Something flashed in Likest's eyes. "You're telling me that after everything you wouldn't kill me? You mean I cut my arm and let myself bleed so I could paint my own death mark above us for nothing?"

"What are you talking about? You're acting like you want to die." Jane said curiously.

"Interesting, isn't it? The two of us aren't that different, Patrick; we have an amazing ability to manipulate those around us. We can deceive those who trust us most without blinking an eye. Isn't it a gift?"

"I deceive people so I can protect them; not kill them," Jane said loudly.

"I didn't always have these skills of deception, you know." Likest continued without missing a beat. "Growing up, I was always just a calm, quiet child; I never anticipated what would become of me. I let myself be deceived by someone I trusted; I allowed myself to be manipulated and used. Foolishly, I hoped that time would change it. No, it only grew and grew. The power over someone's mind is a power too great for anyone to handle us. Sometimes I am envious of you; you can ignore the signs. It is a reminder that only the lord has that hold on us," Likest continued.

"What are you talking about..? Ah, I see."

"You were always clever. That's why you were the favourite target. Even I gained some attachment to you. I was hoping that you were the one that would cause this torment to end. In a way, you are. You are breaking me free from my bonds. I must say before I am taken away to a cell in the deepest bowels of hell, that I thank you. I hope that one day you will understand why I have done what I have done. I guess you can see it this way: I did my job here, and now that you've finally caught up with me, a whole new journey begins. This is a lot bigger than you think Patrick. Trust me when I tell you that I am sad that we can't continue on the path we've been on for so many years; it's been fun, Patrick, it really has." His smirked fell, turning strangely sincere. "You know, it takes more than just intelligence and bravery to overcome the kind of pain you have inside of you. But for some reason I think you might just make it. Unlike all those before you. I bid you good luck." He said. He stood and left the room, leaving a red smiley and a confused consultant in his wake.

Jane could hear the shouts of his friends outside, but thankfully no gunshots.

Apparently Likest had decided that jail was where he deserved to be. Jane heard the soft click-clack of soft leather shoes coming in his direction and he saw his raven haired CBI agent appear in the doorway and run towards him with relief etched into her face.

"I hate you! Why did you have to do that to me?" Lisbon said, her voice nearing hysterical.

"I needed to understand. You should be proud of me - I didn't kill him."

"Oh, of course, that makes everything perfectly okay. Congratulations Jane for not killing a man, what a feat!" She said sarcastically as she crossed her arms. But her voice quickly turned sincere. "But I'm glad you're alright."

"Oh god, who would do that to himself? Actually cut into his arm and use his own blood?" Ryan said as he pointed towards the wall with the RJ smiley.

"A crazy and fearless bastard." Esposito answered. They watched as a handcuffed Likest was roughly escorted outside. Likest was going to be taken to a maximum-security psychological ward where he would be guarded 24/7. The worst part was that Jane still had that ache in his chest; Likest had not admitted to anything that he had done. He was still wondering what on Earth he was blabbering on about, but he decided that he had more than enough nut job jargon to translate as it was.

Booth and Beckett held the handcuffed Likest beside the SUV's down the road; the others walked towards their respective cars. As they walked side by side, Jane caught Lisbon's hand in his.

"Can you ride with me?" He asked. She nodded, sent a silent message to Cho to take her car instead, and followed her slightly distraught consultant to his blue Citroen. The drive back in Jane's car was silent and Lisbon was almost too afraid to speak. A thousand scenarios ran through her head, most of them ending with Jane becoming mute for a month. She felt that she had to do something to help him, but she couldn't think of anything. When she turned her head to him, she caught him quickly averting his eyes back to the road.

"If you want to say something, say it." Jane finally said; they were driving back into the city now.

"What do you want me to say Jane? All I can say is that I'm glad that this is over. All we have to do is find MacAlister and tell her it's safe. We've found her brother and she can resume a normal life." Lisbon said calmly.

"Is that all?"

"No…" She was silent for a moment as she swallowed the tension that formed as a knot in her throat. "What the hell were you thinking? At which point did you think it was a good idea to run in there with Castle and no backup?"

"I don't know. I had to speak to him before you got there. If I had come with you, you wouldn't have let me get near Red John, hell you would have hand cuffed me to the gas pedal if I had come." He replied.

"And how you are acting now is the exact reason why I would have done it."

"You don't need to protect me, Lisbon. I can handle this on my own."

"I hope you can, because you have no idea how much work I've got to do when I get back to the office."

"At least it wasn't because of me this time."

"You better be thanking your lucky stars it wasn't your fault this time."

* * *

**I Know this was super duper short. I am struggling a bit here. The ending is getting closer and I know I am going to get a bit of angry comments because I know how many people are saying that there is next to nothing of these types of cross overs. I would have labeled this as a crossover but there are three different shows and we all know FF limits it to 2...**

**Next chapter is coming pretty soon. Thanks again to my awesome beta Zanny ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

The capture of Carrell Likest took the nation by storm. It was the talk of every TV-channel and on the front page of every magazine and newspaper, even reaching international exposure. Team America had gone to press conferences as well as interviews that nearly all involved the line 'Sorry, that information cannot be released at this point of time'.

In fact, the only member of the team that _wasn't_at full exposure, basking in the glory and limelight of the amazing capture, was Patrick Jane. He'd chosen to stay on the top level of tthe Jeffersonian, only leaving for bathroom breaks and a change of clothes. The others were too busy to repeatedly check up on him and Jane was able to forgive them for it. What Likest had told him was making his brain itch and he was tempted to go down to the holding facility to ask him more about it. Unfortunately, to get permission to go, he had to get a signed form by Lisbon and he knew that there was no way in hell that was going to happen.

"Hey Jane, we're going to go to the bar. Want to join us?" Esposito said as he collapsed on the couch after another day of excruciating paper work.

"Not really. Why are you still here? I thought Beckett said your Captain wanted you back in New York," Jane said.

"It was easier to stay here. Better than spreading all the evidence out among us, that would mean that we would have to be sending each other a hell of a lot of emails. By the way, here's a link of our chat room. We thought that we should have one. Castle is in on it already. He's taken up on the job of being the group spammer. Unfortunately Hodgins is the target today," Esposito said as he wrote down an URL and passed it to the man.

"Thanks Javier. Very considerate of you, I will be sure to check it out in my free time." Jane said. Esposito gave him a small pat on the shoulder before moving downstairs and out of the automatic doors. He saw the rest of them depart the building in the next twenty minutes, all looking exhausted and famished.

There was only one person he could count on that hadn't left.

"Lisbon, shouldn't you be going out with the others?" Jane said as he heard her distinctive footsteps coming towards him from behind.

"I just wanted to check on you. You haven't been causing any trouble and it's starting to worry me," She said.

"Excuse me?"

"Generally when you're not making my life difficult it means something is wrong. Are you okay?"

"I've been better. I just… nah, never mind," Jane said.

"Jane, tell me," she said, sitting in front of him with a determined look.

"It's Red John - I mean Carrell Likest. He told me something really strange and I have no idea what it means," Jane said.

"What do you mean?"

"He was going on about being tired of what he was doing. At first, I assumed it was going around killing people. But then when I met him, he seemed different. More distant than mocking, which surprised me. After all these years of trying to find him, I learned one thing: Red John is a cruel, calculating and absolutely brilliant maniac. The man I saw in front of me, though he was hard enough to read, wasn't exactly serial killer material."

"Are you telling me that after we've got this guy, you think he wasn't the one?"

"Oh, I'm sure he was Red John. But I think Red John was just the face of the operation. I think there was someone else pulling the strings all along." Jane said.

"I think you've gone loopy in the head." Lisbon said curtly. "You're so used to the murderer being someone else than the guy we have. Okay, if someone else dies,_then_ I might take you up on that theory. But I've got to pay a visit to MacAlister. They've found her in a motel room not too far away from here. Apparently she was close enough to Likest, so at least we don't have to pay for another flight to New York. After this case, he only place I want to go to now is home." She said as she wearily stood and left, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

Lisbon parked outside a quaint little motel – the parking lot already hosted a single police SUV outside door number 43D. She knocked on the open door and saw a bright-eyed police officer walk down the small corridor.

"Agent Lisbon, is it? MacAlister is inside. I'll be leaving now," he said quickly and walked out. Lisbon nodded and walked inside.

"Teresa Lisbon, thank you for dropping in. I know you're not just here to have a chat; you're here to arrest me." MacAliser's voice was sugary sweet. "Just so you know, I admit to what I've done. I knew he was coming and I knew I had to stay out of his way. I had to protect myself. You can understand that, can't you Agent Lisbon? The person who did wrong in this situation isn't me. It's my brother."

"Well, we've got your brother and you still need to come with me. You assaulted a police officer; that's a punishable crime." Lisbon said.

"I see, I see... Are you sure you can't let this one slip? What would you have done if one of your brothers was a murderous lunatic?"

"I wouldn't go around hurting the people who have the best chance to catch him." Lisbon replied smartly. MacAlister snickered slightly.

"I can see why Jane likes you. So witty, so brave and almost nothing like his Annie." She said with a smug smirk on her face.

"You can say that… wait, what?"

"Don't be so naïve Miss Lisbon. If I wanted to hurt Patrick, who would I use?"

"What are you going on about?"

"I've taken his daughter and I've taken his wife." MacAlister said, waiting for Lisbon to figure it out.

"I don't know what you mean, but I think I should arrest you now. Your brother is away from you and I'm sure that if you persuade Detective Ryan to go lightly on your charges then I will be out of your hear in less than a couple of months."

"For a talented agent like yourself, you miss a lot of detail." MacAlister said, standing up from the sofa she was sitting on and walked towards the CBI agent, moving slowly as to give herself over to the inevitable.

Lisbon didn't see the sparkle of light reflecting off the kitchen knife until it was too late.

Lisbon managed to gasp in shock as MacAlister drove the broad kitchen blade into her abdomen.

"See yah later, Agent Lisbon. It's been a pleasure working with you." MacAlister said with a cruel last smirk, as she sauntered around Lisbon's withering body and placed two ruby painted nails on the faded white walls, drawing the traditional circle, two curved lines and the finishing smile.

Then she left the motel.

As Lisbon – gasping, voiceless and trembling in shock and fear for her life – watched her go, she knew she'd soon leave the city, then the state, and soon the country.

And she's been left her for death.

* * *

Jane walked into the Jeffersonian after a good night of semi-sleep. The others were slowly arriving and getting into the usual routine. Catogorize all the evidence gathered throughout the case, label it, bag it, put it away. Sign all the millions of forms and paperwork associated with it. Castle was on his laptop skyping his daughter, Esposito was working on the sound files with Angela and Van Pelt, Beckett was on the phone once again to Captain Montgomery, Brennan and Cam were arranging transport for the various bodies while Booth, Ryan and Sweets were all trying to organize a funeral service for those who were affected by the case. Cho and Rigsby were also on phones, organizing flights for everyone to go home on.

The case was coming to a close and everyone was thankful for it.

"You won't believe it dad, I mean, you and everyone else was on TV!" Alexis said excitedly.

"Yes dear, I should be asking you though, why aren't you at school?"

"It's a Saturday dad."

"Oh, sorry. It seems I have lost complete track of time while I was here. I blame the travel, lack of sleep, too much coffee and the case altogether. It's definitely been one of the most time-consuming and energy-consuming cases in a long time." Castle said, checking the date on his laptop.

"Well, I've got to go. I've got to go into hiding because all my friends are begging me to get you to bring back Doctor Brennan and Patrick Jane." She said.

"Make sure you have enough food. Bye bye." Castle said laughing slightly as the call ended. He then looked up as he saw Cho and Rigsby walk in, confirming that they could all go home in two days. The best news being that they were also getting a week off which gained a lot of 'whoops' and celebration shrieks.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go home and sleep like a baby." Ryan said.

"Hear, hear!" all the other men said.

"I've got a lot of work to catch up on," Beckett said after she hung up.

"A lot of work being an understatement," Cam added.

"Work and sleep, story of our lives," Booth said.

"Suddenly the idea of a plane flight is very appealing. As lovely as you all are, I want to just go home and play a round of angry birds on my laptop." Castle said.

"You're so on," Sweets said. Jane watched his new friends bicker among themselves and when he did listen intently, he picked up on the words 'google chrome' and 'download now'.

Then he felt his gut wrench. He felt that something was very, very wrong but he could not pinpoint it. What was missing?

Suddenly it dawned on his; he had been so absorbed with what Carrell Likest had said that he mentally slapped himself for not noticing sooner.

"Hey!" He called from the top platform which was now his new hidey hole. "Anyone seen Lisbon?" He watched several heads look up and in Esposito, Van Pelt and Angela's case, look sideways out of a door.

"No, she hasn't come in yet." Cho answered.

"Oh, was she still there in the motel?" Jane directed the question at Van Pelt.

"She wasn't there. I assumed she was still working, with the amount of work that has been piling up on her coffee table." Van Pelt replied.

"Where did you hear from last?" Beckett said, suddenly letting a wave of concern envelope her.

"Last night, she said she was going to talk to Paige MacAli…MacAlister," Jane said, stuttering slightly and before everyone knew what was happening, Jane has landed himself on the ground floor and had taken off through the glass automatic doors.

"Please Lisbon, no." He mumbled to himself as he got in his car and took off.

* * *

He drove madly, the directions to the motel screaming at him through the GPS. It was apparent that someone else, most likely either Cho or Beckett had figured it out as well, and several other screeching sirened police cars were trailing behind. The motel neon lights appeared and were flashing on, despite it being well past the early hours of the morning. He parked his car and swiftly walked into the private property.

"Jane!" Beckett said as she appeared next to him. He eyed each door number and then found the one he was looking for. It took no effort to open it as the door was unlocked and the moment he stepped in, he could smell that same painfully-familiar smell – iron. Blood. The smell of death.

"Lisbon!" He screamed. He ran into the lounge room and saw the taunting red smiley face and finally his best friend.

"Oh god…" Beckett said as she stared at the motionless body on the floor. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt saw her next and all three of them froze, too shocked to see their beloved boss in a bloodied mess.

"Hey, we've got a CBI agent down," Castle had finally said into his phone. "CBI, yeah, like the FBI… forget it, just get an ambulance here now."

"Boss… get up..." Van Pelt said hopelessly. Beckett walked over to her fallen friend and pressed two fingers to her neck.

"She's got a pulse… it's weak, but it's there." She told them. A couple of minutes later they heard the siren of the ambulance arriving. The others had either stayed behind at the Jeffersonian or had waited outside after the look on Rigsby's face had confirmed their fears.

They watched solemnly as Agent Teresa Lisbon was loaded into the back of an ambulance with Jane sitting next to her, covered in her blood and staring blankly at her face. Booth had called Brennan and quietly passed on the news. Brennan had to tell Hodgins and Angela who then told Esposito, Ryan, Sweets and Cam. The grins that were plastered across their face hours earlier were gone completely and were probably not going to make an appearance any time soon.

* * *

"She's been stabbed in the lower abdomen, thankfully it only nicked one of her kidneys and we were able to sew it back up. Psychologically, I'm not so sure. She is also suffering from a lot of blood loss and she was quite dehydrated when she came in. We've put her on an IV drip and she is in recovery. She was very lucky but she's still not in good shape. You can go in and see her, two at a time, but she's not awake yet and we want a doctor to assess her mentally before we allow visitors when she wakes. She might be volatile; it's not uncommon for those who had gone through a traumatic experience like this." Doctor Greene said.

"Do you have the knife? We want to try and find who did this." Cho said, his voice stony and cold as ever.

"It will be delivered to the Jeffersonian as soon as possible. Who would like to go in first?"

"Jane," Van Pelt nudged the consultant. He had been staring at the linoleum floor for over two hours and his neck was stiff and probably stuck in the position he had kept it in.

"Yeah, coming." he said almost mutely before following Dr Greene into the recovery ward. Lisbon had a tube down her throat and was hooked up to several beeping machines.

"I'll leave you; shout if you need something, a nurse will be with you shortly." Dr Greene said and left. Jane pulled a chair over and grabbed the agent's hand.

"This is all my fault… I'm so sorry, Teresa..." Jane whispered. "I should have seen it sooner. Hell, I shouldn't have let you go alone either." His only response was the slow, incessant beeping on the heart monitor.

"Yeah, I know I'm blabbering a bit. Bantering's kinda boring without you… nobody to start telling me to shut up." Jane said. More beeps on the heart monitor.

"I suppose, once they get that tube out of your mouth..."

Castle and the others looked in from the door way and watched in confusion as Jane had a conversation with Lisbon's heart monitor.

"Sure we shouldn't get a psych consult for him as well?" Castle asked.

"Leave him to it. He's grieving, I think." Rigsby said, slinging an arm around Van Pelt who had tear stained cheeks and lead her away.

"I know I know, they think I'm insane." Jane whispered gently to his unconscious friend.

_Beep._

"I know I should get some rest, but then you would be all alone..."

_Beep._

"I know you can handle it on your own, but let me stay; just this one time."

_Beep. Beep._

"You beeped twice… why did you do that?"

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

"Her heart rate is increasing; she's trying to breathe on her own and she's trying to fight the tube!" A nurse ran in.

"Someone page Dr Greene!" Another nurse called out.

Jane practically got yanked out of the room by Castle and Beckett and they stood outside as Dr Greene re-entered from a short snack break and ran into the room.

Many tense moments passed before he came back outside to slowly explain to everyone what had happened.

"It appears Miss Lisbon is healing incredibly fast. She's already regaining consciousness. She's starting to fight the intubation tube." Jane quickly walked past Dr Greene and into Lisbon's room.

His heart warmed when he saw her; her eyes were almost the same shade of green he had seen every day since he walked into her life.

Dr Greene appeared behind him again. "She may not be able to speak for a while, so just talk to her. I've cancelled on the psych evaluation; somehow I think you can handle her." Dr Greene said with a gentle smile, before leaving them along with her again, this time for a decent break.

"Teresa?" He asked tentatively. "Are you feeling okay?" Soundlessly, Lisbon's eyebrows knitted together. "Sorry, stupid question." Lisbon cocked an eyebrow and did a minute nod of agreement.

"Jane, we're going to wait outside and tell everyone that she's okay." Beckett said, giving Lisbon a small wave before leaving.

He sat for a few moments by her bedside, his heart rate finally slowing for the first moment since they discovered her; it was hours before, but it felt like days, weeks, centuries. Time creeps past when you're terrified.

"You know Lisbon, you really need to work on sign language." He said, smiling charmingly, grateful to have his partner in banter back. "It would make things so much easier." He said, gesturing wildly with every word. Lisbon gave him an international recognized gesture that made Jane giggle for the first time in several days. "Touché."

* * *

**I felt that this moved a bit fast but I am heading towards the finish line and you always run fastest then right? I bet most of you are saying probably not. Thanks to the reviewers. I know it's hard finding fics that go three ways but I attempted and I think I'm doing okay. **

**Thanks to my Awesome Beta: Zanny ^.^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The snap of a shutting phone brought Lisbon out of her dazed stare.

It was one month after she'd been released from the hospital. After only one week of hospitalization, Dr Greene got tired of having screaming matches with the feisty agent, and released her. Ever since her return to the office, Jane had been a worry-wart, arguing that she didn't take enough time off – he was just being overly cautious. She regained several of the pounds she lost during the case and hospitalization and she got several good night sleeps. That was good enough for her.

Now that she was back the office, she had to combat the mountain of paper work that had slowly grown during the weeks she had been absent. Cho, her godsend, was temporarily promoted to team leader while she was out, but he looked almost relieved when he saw Lisbon limping into the office the day of her return. She was greeted by all the staff members and even received a hug from Van Pelt who had feared the worst.

"Lisbon?" He greeted her tentatively.

"Yes Jane?"

"Good to see you up and about again. I'm just giving you a warning. A lot of the agents – no, scratch that - a lot of the _male_ agents are well aware of your latest run in with sharp objects and that you have a not-so-secret scar. I recommend you wear your blazer at all times." Jane said, almost defensively.

"Thank you Jane..." Lisbon said quizzically. "I'm sure I'm going to be staying inside this office for most of the time anyway. Have you seen my leaning tower of Pisa?" She gestured to her towering IN-pile.

"Yes, quite impressive, my dear. I think you should buy some new pens before you get working." Jane said and walked out of her office swiftly.

"New pens?" She called out behind him. Timidly, she picked one of her markers up, took off the lid and inspected it. She didn't find a tip of a pen, more of a blunt and quite pathetic excuse for its former, pointed glory. She groaned and reached into her draw full of stationery and unwrapped a whole new box of pens then reached for a file on the top of the stack. Instead of a case report, it was a cover page that hinted very little of what was underneath.

_The Epic Tale of Teresa Lisbon_

_Written by Richard Castle_

_Drawn by Angela Montenegro_

_Edited by Patrick Jane_

Lisbon looked guiltily towards the high pile of case files and paperwork. She should really be working on it. But then, with a defeated sigh, she opened the cover page and read the words neatly typed on the first page.

_Foreword from the author_

_You all know I have written many books and most of them revolve around the world of crime and law. I have always focused on the story within but I have never really told the story of the brave men and women who do the hard work to keep the world safe. I would like to thank the people who worked together to find one of the most wanted in America and I hope that one day we will find who did this._

_To T. Lisbon,_

_When I first met you, I would've never suspected the amazing hero you really are. Now that I've seen you and your true character more clearly, the woman who faced a creature of destruction and lived, you are my very own Harry Potter. I hope you are safely back in California by the time you receive this and know that we will be praying for a swift recovery._

_R. Castle_

Lisbon stared blankly at the page in front of her. Half in disbelief and half in joy. She knew immediately that Jane had put them up to this and she almost wanted to bury herself in embarrassment, but as she turns the page to gently read through the unbound pages of her 'story,' she couldn't help the warmth that spread through her chest as she read what the others thought of her.

She laughed at the quaint illustrations of a cartoon Lisbon berating a cartoon Jane – finger pointed and angry squiggles flying from her face - with a cartoon Ryan, Esposito, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Sweets giggling in the background. She sighed when she saw the captioned drawing of herself in the hospital bed with Jane leaning over her. She almost growled when she saw the implied romantic relationship between herself and Jane that Castle had not so subtly written in. The story ended with Jane writing in a long message that explained why the ink of her favourite pen had run out.

_Hey Lisbon,_

_I've stolen your pen so don't be grumpy. It was for a good cause. Before you hunt me down with that lethal stapler of yours, please hear me out:_

_I have been scared – really, truly scared – only three times in my life. The first was when I found the letter pinned on the bedroom door and I realized what Red John had done to my family. The second was when Kristina went missing and I realized that Red John was more than capable of reaching in and taking the people in my life away from me. And the third time was when I saw you._

_Teresa, my Guardian Angel, my saviour… my Saint Teresa. I could never repay you for what you have done for me. Even though you probably don't know it, you saved me before I even knew I was saved. You dissolved my desire for revenge; you showed me that I still had something to live for. Paige MacAlister may be gone, but when she returns – and she will - I want it to be you that finds her. I want it to be you that will have the satisfaction of arresting her after she brought you down. I realize now that forever in jail is worse than forever in the ground._

_I see you now and I realize that what has happened to you is my fault. I won't change my mind about it and don't try to. The guilt will be with me forever, just like it is for my Annie and Charlotte. I hope that one day I can forgive myself for putting you in such danger, but I don't think that'll ever happen. But I know as long as you are with me, I'll be just fine._

_I know you're wondering by now why this message requires so much ink. It took a lot of paper (and a lot of black marker-ink) to write it out flawlessly._

_I hope you'll forgive me someday. Just know that every day I see you walking past me, it's a day I had almost taken from you and I'll have to live with that forever._

_Sincerely,_

_Patrick Jane._

Lisbon had forced herself not to shed a tear and she had to sit up straighter to try and shake the letter from her mind. Had anyone else seen it? She hoped not. She put the folder safely in her locked cabinet and returned to her paper work.

The next file that she placed on her desk was not a file either – in fact, it was an envelope. One that nearly gave her a heart attack when she saw who it was from.

From: Carrell Likest

_Dear Agent Lisbon_

_My brother was ever so kind to allow me to use his name to get this letter to you. I am quite pleased that you have survived - Jane has chosen quite the warrior to fight beside him. You may not hear from me in a very long time as it is my time to move on, quite like his. For several years I have learnt everything I could about my Janey but now I have found he is beginning to understand me – well, as close as anyone could come._

_I was raised in a home without a mother. It was just me, my brother and my father. That's something we have in common, you and I. Both of us have experienced abuse from a man who was supposed to love us. Maybe that has some connection to why I let you live. Make no mistake, Teresa, if I wanted you dead you wouldn't be reading this._

_My brother has always been easily manipulated, throughout our childhood. That also translated into our adulthood, I guess; when I needed someone to do my bidding, Carrell was just the obvious choice._

_I admire you and your friends. You were the first ones who had ever come to close to capturing me. It's very impressive. But despite all the fun we've had through the years, I think I'm going to take a little pause. It's a demanding lifestyle and a girl needs a little time to herself, know what I mean?_

_Give Patrick my regards and tell him not to worry about me anymore. Life is just too short and who would like to spend it evading police all the time?_

_Sister of Scarlet Killer_

_(Sister of Carrell Likest)_

_PS: I know you love puzzles. How could my brother, Jonathon MacAlister completely slip you by?_

Lisbon stared at the note for several moments, before noting the anagram that she had missed completely. She put the letter through the shredder and vowed that she would take the trash out herself. She leaned back in her chair to try and absorb the information that had be practically thrown at her and instead of paperwork, turned on her laptop. She almost groaned at the amount of emails that had exploded across her screen, but the scowl was replaced with a small smile when she saw it was invites to a certain chat room that had been orchestrated by none other than Angela Montenegro herself.

**Welcome to the We Hate Paperwork Chatroom (WHP)**

Hello Teresa Lisbon, you have been invited to the WHP chatroom.

**Friends you might know:**

Patrick Jane

Katherine Beckett

Temperance Brennan

Javier Esposito

Kimball Cho

Lance Sweets

Grace Van Pelt

Seeley Booth

Kevin Ryan

Cam Saroyan

Wayne Rigsby

Richard Castle

Jack Hodgins

**Your Friends:**

Angela Montenegro

**PM**

Angela Montenegro

_Hi sweetie, hope you're getting better! I admit, I was really bored and I decided to set this thing up. I know this was yours, Beckett and Bren's secret, but Hodgins was pretty much on his knees and begging and how could I resist? Add everyone, I think we're all having this massive chat-session sometime this week._

Lisbon went through her profile and quickly uploaded a presentable photo and added everyone on the suggestion list. Before she knew was happening, she was sucked into this massive chatroom (with her IN-pile not getting any shorter).

**Angela M:**Like our little surprise?

**T. Lisbon**: It's quite nice. Better set up than the previous thing.

**G. Van Pelt:**I absolutely love it. I heard you're working on some firmware that deletes chat history and blocks hacks!

**Angela M:**Yeah, working on it right now.

**P. Jane:**Hello ladies, how are we all?

**T. Lisbon:**We're talking later.

**P. Jane:**I am well aware. I will get the tea and you get the biscuits.

**T. Lisbon**: *sigh*

**S. Booth:**Lol

**J. Esposito**: Lolol

**K. Beckett**: I log in and it appears that everybody is on.

**Angela M.**: Didn't you read my welcome PM?

**T. Lisbon**: I did

**S. Booth:**I did

**P. Jane**: I did

**J. Esposito**: I did.

**K. Beckett:**Esposito, aren't you supposed to be working?

**J. Esposito:**Shouldn't you?

**J. Hodgins:**Hey guys!

**L. Sweets:**Just got the email!

**C. Saroyan:**Me too!

**Angela M.**: Who are we waiting on?

**W. Rigsby, K. Cho, B. Ryan, T. Brennan, R. Castle have signed in.**

**T. Lisbon:**I have a great name Castle… As awesome as 'The Epic Tale of Teresa Lisbon is, I think it needs more star quality, if you know what I mean

**R. Castle:**Bring it on.

**T. Lisbon:**How about, Three Times the Jurisdiction?

* * *

**Wow, It's the end. I cannot believe this. The 2nd fic I have finished (multichap). Thank you so much to all my reviewers, likers, alerters, favouriters etc. **

**A massive thank you to Zanny who has been an absolute rock star in the beta department. Everyone, check out her page, she is definitely a massive help. **

**I am not sure what I'm going to be doing next. Maybe Doctor Who? Review or PM if you have any requests. I am currently working on the Glee one so if you are into it, check it out! **

**THKer**


End file.
